Silent Memories
by KariinSilvermoon
Summary: After Masky finds an old picture of a girl and four boys, Slender tells them the story behind it and how LeAnne, the girl in the photo, got wrapped up into their supernatural world. Non-Romantic Features Splendorman, Trenderman, and Sexual Offenderman in later chapters. Female OC Rating may be subject to change in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Masky rummaged through the closet space, searching for the first aid kit. Hoody had gone and hurt himself again, and needed stitches. Of course the main problem with being a proxy, they couldn't go to hospitals if they were hurt. The equipment would stop working around them, and their files didn't exist anymore either. After pulling out a small, but very dusty box, the rarely used first aid kit was found and Masky pulled it out. He brushed the dust off and went back to Hoody who was in the bathroom, cleaning his wound.

They had just gotten back from a hunt with the Slenderman and it hadn't gone very well. The victim that they had left to the entity had a knife and had slashed a nice long gash into Hoody's arm. It had long since stopped bleeding, but Hoody was having a hard time cleaning it due to the awkward positioning of the cut. Masky set the First Aid kit on the counter and grabbed Hoody's arm to peer at it.

The wound was caked with dry blood and dirt that made Hoody's dark grey skin look stained black around the wound area. Masky sighed and opened the kit, taking out several alcohol wipes and proceeded to clean the wound, earning several hisses and curses from the hoodie-less Hoody. Masky inspected the wound again.

"Only outer stitches this time." Masky stated confirming the wound wasn't as deep as the last one Hoody had acquired. Hoody sighed in relief and nodded a bit. It wasn't as good as a trained medical personnel, but Masky stitched up Hoody's arm to the best of his ability and then wrapped his arm in bandages. The stark white made Hoody look even darker as the patched up proxy inspected the rip in his yellow hoodie.

"I just fixed this thing too." Hoody complained in his deep tenor, making Masky roll his eyes behind his mask as he put the first aid kit back together. Masky went back to the closet and placed the kit back inside. He turned around to go clean himself up from the hunt and kicked the small box from earlier, sending it skidding across the floor as Masky cursed about his stubbed toe. He sent an angry glare at the box, silently wishing it would burst into flames, before going over to it and picking it up.

The box had a good amount of weight to it and Masky tilted his head to the side, curiosity piqued. He set the box onto the table the proxy's ate at before opening the cardboard container. Two leather bound tomes rested within the box and after taking those out a picture in a frame stared up at him. Five faces, four boys and a girl. The boys couldn't have been anymore different. All with different colored hair and eye color, but the same face shape and body structure, tall and skinny. They all were pale skinned, making the girl look even more tan than she was.

Masky tilted his head and picked up the picture, looking at it harder. The edges looked a bit yellowed and faded, possibly twenty or so years old. The ink on the picture was beginning to stick to the glass. It had been there so long, and the silver frame was tarnished heavily. Masky kept looking at it, searching for some sort of identification on the back of the frame. He was unable to find any when a thin black tendril wrapped around the picture, bringing it to rest in the Slenderman's pale white hands.

The entities blank face seemed to try and make an expression, but none came forth. A troubled sigh escaped the Slenderman's invisible mouth. Masky tilted his head as his master seemed to stare at the picture.

"Slender, who does that belong to?" Masky questioned curiously, making the Slenderman set the photo down on a cabinet to look at it more.

"It belonged to a good friend of mine. The girl in the photo actually. Her name was LeAnne." Slender spoke quietly, lacking the normal tone of authority. Masky watched cautiously, not quite knowing what to do or how to act at the sudden tenderness his master was showing at the sight of the photo. Had he ever been that close to someone?

"What of the other four?" Masky interrogated slowly, not wanting to cause a burst of anger from the faceless entity. Hoodie entered and paused seeing his master staring at the photo, while Masky stood rigid a few meters away.

"The other four are my brothers and I." Slender replied forlornly. "At least, it was before we became monsters." Masky noted the change in his voice at the second statement and took a few steps back. His voice held venom. The kind only the Slenderman could muster. Hoodie managed to catch a glimpse of the picture as he came around in a wide arc, giving his master a wide berth.

"What happened to her? The girl, LeAnne." Hoodie asked and Slender shook his head as if to clear his thoughts.

"She was turned into a proxy of my brothers many years ago. She used to visit, but she has not come in a while." Slender replied the tender voice returning, nearly sounding like sadness. Hoodie and Masky were at a loss of what to do. They had never seen their master emit such emotion, or any emotion at all except anger and hatred. This was more emotion than when Slender had found out that the humans were making video series about him, and that had ended up with Hoodie nearly dying, only saved by Slender's healing power.

"How long have you two been my proxy's?" Slender asked the two young men standing quietly.

"Masky has been a proxy for seventeen years, and I for twenty." Hoodie replied quietly. Slender nodded and motioned to couches. "Go sit." Neither proxy hesitated. "I will tell you about LeAnne. Should you ever get the chance to meet her, if she is still alive, you will know who she is." Slender stood still staring at the picture. "It would be better if Trender were here to tell it. After all, he was the closest to her."

"Where did she go?" Hoodie asked quietly.

"Trender had a fit one day and bit her. She became his proxy, but went between all of us. About the time you became my proxy she stopped visiting. I have no idea why either." Slender addressed Hoodie's question. "But where to begin."

"How did you have human forms?" Masky blurted out. "I mean, aren't you like over three thousand years old or something? That photo can't be but forty, it's in color too."

"That is a good place to start. And no. I am only about fifty years old, counting the time I spent human too. My great grandfather was Der Ritter of medieval Germany and his son Der Groβmann and my father Der Schlanker Mann. I don't know how my father managed to find my mother after she left Germany and create me and my brothers, but he did. She hanged herself when I was fourteen." Slender spoke striking silence to both of his proxies. He was finally opening up, they weren't going to ruin their chance to gain background on him.

"LeAnne was friends with Trender at the time, and she was at our house a lot. She sort of picked up what my mother dropped." Slender slowly stated as if recalling old, unthought-of memories for the first time in a long time. "She was a very nice girl, one of the only ones to speak with my family. Everyone else was too afraid."

"Go away, you freak!" The crowd of young children chanted at a yound seven year old boy. The boy's skin was abnormally pale, making his black hair even darker and his brown eyes look black. The teachers didn't stop the other children, they thought the boy was strange as well. 'If only my brother were here.' The bullied child thought wistfully. Then he could actually have someone to stand up for him.

A sudden pain was inflicted on his head. His pale hand went up to the hurt spot and came away crimson. Another object was thrown, barely missing him by a few centimeters. Rocks! They were throwing rocks! The little boy tried to run, but the crowd was too thick and they just pushed him down again. More stones were thrown and more wounds were inflicted, until they suddenly stopped.

The boy looked up and saw a girl about his age standing infront of him with her arms crossed, facing the crowd with an angry look. Unlike the other girls, her hair was cut short and spiked up everywhere, gving her a masculine look.

"Leave him alone, you stupid brutes!" She shouted at them, making some of the younger crowd back away and leave. An older boy stepped forward puffing out his chest.

"I don't know who you think you are little lady, but- !" He was interrupted by the girl punching him right in the nose, giving him a gushing nosebleed. The boy started to cry and he ran off, the rest of the crown following him. The bell rang and the girl turned to help the boy up as the younger children were called in to class.

"My name is LeAnne. I don't like bullies, so just warn them about me if they bother you again, okay?" She smiled brightly at the slightly shorter boy stared wide-eyed at the girl, before nodding a bit.

"My name is Trevor, its nice to meet you." He replied shakily. She nodded once.

"Say, how about we play hookie for the rest of the day?" She grinned and slowly Trevor did too. He liked this girl already.

The end of the school day bell came and LeAnne and Trevor were laughing at the public park, taking turns pushing each other on the swing set. Their laughter was interrupted by two older boys and one their age coming over, the older two having frowns on their faces, making Trevor look a little sheepish. LeAnne scowled back at the frowning boys.

"Why weren't you in class?" The tallest boy said, crossing his arms and staring at the pair with piercing brown eyes. Trevor jumped off of the swing and looked at the other boys sheepishly.

"He was with me!" LeAnne came forward and crossed her arms at the tall boy, mimicking his pose. "You have a problem with it?"

The other three boys didn't really know what to do. Their mother would beat them if they so much as spoke a unkind word to a girl, but this one didn't talk like a girl. The youngest boys eyes opened wide.

"Guys, I think shes a tomboy!" The shortest one explained in a hushed voice. They looked at Trevor and then LeAnne. The tall on dropped his passive-aggressive posture and went up to the girl extending a hand.

"How about a truce? You stay friends with our brother and we get to take you both home for dinner." The brown eyed boy grinned. LeAnne stared at him and then his hand before grabbing the appendage with a rough grip and grinning back at him.

"I like that plan. The name's LeAnne! Who are you?"

"My name is Braydon. This is my younger brother Nathen and Trevors twin James." He grimaced out at the tight grip on his hand.

Nathen stood their quietly as James, Braydon, and Trevor walked ahead of him. His cold grey eyes were watching the girl, silently analyzing her gestures and posture. He coud tell that she was feirely loyal by the way she stood up for Trevor at the schools playground. He had been there, but had not intervened having seen LeAnne on her way over there. She would be good for the slightly spineless Trevor. He smiled a bit and went to catch up with his brothers and the girl.

"What happened after that?" Masky asked as Slender stopped.

"LeAnne and Trender, or Trevor at the time, stayed good friends. She was ridiculed and avoided for it, but she said there was something special about us and that we would need her one day." Slender scoffed and shook his head. "None of us knew she would be right."

.

.

.

A/N- Hey guys! Thanks for reading Silent Memories! I probably wont update as often as I would like, because of school and stuff, but I will try to keep a regular bi-weekly schedule. Please review, it lets me know that people are reading and are enjoying my work, and I love hearing feedback from people. My chapters tend to be around 2000 words long, so if you want something a bit longer just review and say so.

This is also going to be posted onto my deviantart page This is not my main page, but my writing page. If you want to see the art I create for the story later on go to this page. Thank you guys again for reading! ^^


	2. Update!

A/M-

Hey guys! Thanks to those who reviewed! Im really sorry I havent updated in a while but Im currently not able to do so.

I was supposed to get my permit to drive two weeks ago but I failed the vision test and the proctor said that I would be considered legally blind at this point. My mom took me to the eye doctor and discovered that I have optical nerve swelling. Ive had a very rapid loss of visiont in the past month and I wasn't able to read the biggest letter on the eye chart. I got an MRI done, since one of the more serious things that could cause it was a brain tumor, but it was clean. Another doctor ordered I get a spinal tap done to measure the pressure of the fluid in my spinal column and my brain. What should have been from between 10 and 20 was at a grand pressure of 42, Two days after that I had a surgery on my eye to open a window in the sheath of my optical nerve to release the spinal fluid that was harming it.

I am okay and my vision is slowly coming back. Im still having trouble with reading and writing but it is getting better. My right eye is improving slower since it was the surgery eye but if all goes well in a month or so I should be back to normal. Im also on a medication that prevents my body from making too much spinal fluid again.

Again thanks for you guys' support and I miss being able to write. Im only typing this while focusing on the keyboard so if there are errors in spelling please forgive me. ^^ Down with the Sickness will be updated before Silent Memories since Silent Memories has a much more complex story. I will continue to keep you all posted in my authors noted and continue writing soon. ^^ If you read this you are awesome and desrve all the internet cookies I can muster to throw at you.

~ 3 Kariin


End file.
